postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Holiday Events
Holiday Events are a seasonal feature introduced in ''POSTAL 2 Complete''. Special events will occur on these five holidays of the year: * Valentine's Day (February 14th) * St. Patrick's Day (March 17th) * April Fool's Day (April 1st) * Easter Sunday (any Sunday between March 22nd and April 25th) * Halloween (October 31st) By beating the game on Hestonworld, POSTAL or Impossible difficulty, the "???????" option in the menu under options will be unlocked, which allows you to use these holiday-exclusive bonuses at anytime. Valentine's Day During the Valentine's Day event most Civilians can be seen carrying some flowers and kissing each other randomly. In the Home area, arrow signs are present and lead to a kissing booth, where there is a gimp with lipstick-slathered lips. The Postal Dude can pay him $5 and he will receive a kiss. St. Patrick's Day A Leprechaun is added to most overworld maps, and warning/wanted posters are placed in the area. If spotted, the leprechaun will scream for a short while, and a rainbow beacon will appear somewhere on the map; you can see it shine into the sky from wherever you are. The leprechaun will run towards his pot of gold. If the Leprechaun reaches his pot, he will jump into it and disappear, along with the pot. Under ordinary circumstances, the leprechaun runs too fast too keep up with. However, the leprechaun must be killed in order to claim his pot of gold for yourself. Using catnip or powerful weapons is advised as the best way to kill him, as he does have quite a bit of health. When killed, the leprechaun drops $250 in small amounts. The pot of gold, when touched or shot, will drop out $500 in small amounts like a fountain. You can also hurt the Leprechaun and grab him as an item when he is on the ground. Using him will grant the player a wish from a list. Possible Wishes: * I wish I had an elephant sized dick: Mostly self explanatory; causes the "Censored" circle to increase in size and your pee stream increases in size. * I wish to be the hottest guy in town: Causes you to burst in flames but also become immune to fire. Approaching people causes them to burst in flames. Approaching flammable objects, such as cars, causes them to explode. Effect eventually wears off. * I wish for hot bitches to work my balls: Spawns flaming Dogs that are immune to fire. They will immediately begin attacking you, and can be befriended like normal dogs. * I wish for infinite wishes: Turns the Postal Dude into a leprechaun. This wish is permanent unless you reload to an earlier save or type ''Set AWDude bLeprechaunMode 0 ''in the console. April Fools Day A new menu option is added for Paid DLC. The option takes you to an in-game store menu, with no real way to pay. No matter how many items you wish to purchase, the Postal Dude will say "Nope!" or "I don't think so". Easter Sunday A new area is attached to the forest, through a hole, and eggs are added all around the forest. However, the entrance is blocked by a huge rock. These eggs contain ammo; mostly Machine Gun ammo, Shotgun shells and Pistol clips. If you enter the hole, you are taken to the Easter Bunny's Domain and you will have a showdown with the Easter Bunny himself. The Easter Bunny attacks with explosive karate, and is very fast. When killed, he drops $200, WMD rockets and a SiC Body Armor. Using some glitchy jumping, the area can be accessed even with the rock sealing the entrance, and similarly, a player can return by abusing the game's "stuck" feature. Halloween During the Halloween event, the homes of Paradise are decorated for the holiday and Trick or Treat bags can be picked up from the porches. Most civilians are dressed up in costumes, a ghost can be seen roaming around the town, and Skeletons periodically climb out of the ground. The Pitchfork also becomes available for use. Category:Postal 2